


Autumn Fun

by Floris_Oren



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, I am not ashamed for writing something fun, I just wanted to write the kids having fun in leaves, I needed a break, Nigel is a work a holic, and I also needed Wally singing his sand song just with leaves instead, fall - Freeform, this happens after Lizzie breaks up with him, you know the one I am talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Numbah 5 drags Numbah 1 outside for some autumn "fun".





	Autumn Fun

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic had an entirely different title until I decided it wasn't appropriate for a bunch of middle grade aged kids. lol. Enjoy. This is just a bit of silliness on my part. I don't usually write for fandoms like this but I decided, why the heck not?????

“What….” he ground his teeth, “is so special about this?” Nigel asked. As leader of Sector V he had a job to do; today it mostly consisted of paperwork. Getting the drawings of his operatives under some sort of semblance to send to the moon base was always a chore. One he enjoyed, “Creatively” editing some pages so that it made more sense, or keeping things off the record entirely…..though he’d never admit to that last one….

 

Either way, here he is, being torn from his job to: “jump in leaves”.  As Abby had put it when she dragged him from his office. Nigel was not impressed. Fall had just begun, the weather had grown brisker and the leaves had began to turn into glorious reds, golds and browns. The grass is nearly dead. All of his Dad’s hard summer work, once again, had gone to waste. The bright emerald green is no longer bright. 

 

“Oh come on numbah one!” Kuki grinned, she took up a bunch of leafs from a pile that Number Two was raking. “It’s fun!” 

 

“I have no time for fun.” Nigel replied patiently. 

 

“On no you don’t!” Abby grabbed him by his red sweatshirt and threw him into the pile. Burying Nigel in the trees cast off. Above them, the treehouse was looking sparse and bare. Nigel hated the site, he much rather have the shades of green which decorated the tree house at the height of summer. 

 

“You’re going to have fun.” Abby informed him in a rather menacing voice, the type she only pulled out if one of her boy teammates were being particularly stupid. “And you’re going to LIKE it.” 

 

Nigel frowned. “Oh am I?” he challenged. 

 

Wally made a face at their Leader; “are you stupid or something today Numbah One?” he’d been helping Number 2 rake the leaves. He usually hated such work but the payoff of getting to make a mess all over again was too much for him to resist. He and the others tended to watch Numbers One and Five go at it too. It was like a ping pong game to see who got the better of eachother. 

 

“You did not just say that to me!” Abby crossed her arms. “I’m going to bury you in the leaves, Numbah One, and you’re going to let me.” 

 

Nigel didn’t bother to reply as he threw himself at her; and the two began a one one one, hand to hand combat battle; leaves included. The two tussled in the piles of gold and red, crunchy leaves that Wally and Hoagie had raked. 

 

Kuki giggled as she watched. And then she “attacked” Wally. 

 

“Hey! Get of me numbah 3!!!!!” he yelled as she put a hand full of leaves in his face. 

 

“Make me!” Kuki giggled. 

 

“That does it, you’re done for!” he began to chase her. Kuki is just a smidge faster than Wally, but then again he wasn’t “really” trying to get her. Not like Nigel was going to Abby. They all knew they couldn’t really take Nigel down. They had tried when Lizzy used the boyfriend helmet on him. And while they weren’t out to hurt each other, Abby was having a rather hard time with Nigel. 

 

Until they both ran out of steam and fell over mid leap; huddled in cold leaves and a bit muddy; “Well, that was fun.” Abby dusted off her hat. Nigel moaned from where he lay prone in the grass. 

 

“I guess.” 

 

“Wow, numbah 5, you almost had him.” Hoagie congratulated. Technically the fight was a draw. 

 

“I’m going to go finish the paperwork.” Nigel stood p, dusting himself off and straightening his sunglasses. “And when I am done, these leaves better be raked back up for training.” 

 

Wally gave a hoot; “Yeah, training.” 

 

Kuki, who was sitting on top of him, filling the back of his hoodie with leaves also gave a wild yell; “I’m going to go get Fall Love Rainbow Monkey!” 

 

Nigel left them too it, and as he left a trail of leaves behind him all the way to his office, he couldn’t help the small smile on his face. Abby was right, a little bit of fun never hurt anyone. 

 

Except her punches did hurt. Ow!

 

~*~

Singing came from the yard: “I am buried in the leaves, bum bum bum! Buried in the leaves!” 

 

“What time is it?” Hoagie asked. He looked up from his comic book. 

 

“Nine o’clock.” Nigel replied. 

 

“Are we going to just leave him there?” Abby asked. 

 

“BURIED IN THE LEAVES, ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT!” 

 

“We’ll let Kuki get him.” Nigel said as he gazed out the window. Indeed, Kuki pulled Wally from the leaves and brought him up. They both said goodnight to the team, before separating to go to their perspective rooms. 

“Yeah, they both are soft on each other.” Abby giggled from the couch. 

 

Nigel agreed. 

  
  



End file.
